


Open

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hisoleo - Freeform, M/M, Nurse Costume, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sounding, Urethral Play, dom Leorio, kink play, rareship, sub hisoka, tentacle dildo, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Valentines was a day that Hisoka knew of - how could he not? - but he never gave it much thought, even being with HIM he never paid too much attention to the meaning of the day. After all, what did this day mean to someone like him?
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Valentines Day

The ginger haired man arrived at the apartment in a more casual attire than he was commonly seen in; jeans, a jumper, a winter coat, lacking his signature make up and his hair down; he looked like a regular man than the infamous Grim Reaper of Heavens Arena.

He was also _fully_ aware as to what day it was, what it represented to the world, after all it was hard to miss when it was _everywhere_ you looked, even in the tower. Yet Leorio had said nothing about it, never made a single comment about wanting to do something _special_ for the day, instead he had asked him to come round before they would go out for dinner; and given the day that Valentines ended up being on, it was their regular get together day. The magician made no comment about the day either, why would he? All he did was book the table at a restaurant that he was certain Leorio hadn’t been to before, but he also had a feeling that the man would be up to something, so he made sure that the arrangements wouldn’t clash.

His little blueberry had surprised him every time they got together like this, he gave him _exactly_ what he desired, and he felt a part of him begin to stir just at the _thought_ of what might possibly happen tonight.

Out of all his previous arrangements that he had, none of them had pushed him in such a way, they never connected with him like Leorio did, which was a shame really, some of them could have made things rather _lively_ had they had the confidence to do so. And Leorio was still _learning_ , though he was more than happy to show him the ropes, to show him how certain kinks worked, and even be the test subject if he so desired when there was a kink he was interested in but didn’t fully understand. After all it’s good to learn new things, even better if both of them could get some pleasure from it.

Leorio seemed to have gotten used to him too, no longer as weary of him as he had been at the start, but one thing that made him stand out to all of Hisoka’s previous fuck buddies was that he didn’t even _think_ of using this information against the man, to bribe him into giving him money. He simply went with it, went about doing their kinks, getting into their respective head space for the session, having fun while doing it, more than happy to go out with him afterwards for food; and it was a free meal for him, so why would he turn that down?

The man was fully aware that he was lucky to have found this man, to have found someone who was willing to do this, be part of it and to use him as he desired to _be_ used. He hadn’t needed any warnings to keep quiet, he hadn’t needed to be told anything of the sort really, he just took up the roll that was offered to him and enjoyed it.

He walked into the apartment, seeing Leorio walk out of his bedroom, half dressed which was unusual for the young man who was normally already dressed and ready for Hisoka to show up, who would usually be late.

“I figured you would be late.” he commented, after all their was usually the promise of punishments, those promises that would come to pass the next day of course, when they were both fully rested and ready to go.

“Have I surprised you?” golden eyes roamed his shirtless body with open appreciation.

With a scoff he moved to go back to his room, though the magician followed since he never said to wait in the living room, yet once he came into the bedroom he was surprised to find that it was softly lit, giving the room a more seductive feel with the lights dimmed, and he noticed that the bed was missing the covers, along with a bottle of lube laying on the side of the bed.

His hunch had been right.

“We’ll be here for a while, so you may as well just take off your clothes.”  
The _tone_ was enough to have him comply without complaint or arguing about them needing to leave. He took off his jacket and jumper, throwing them down by the door; Leorio didn’t care much about neatness, he just liked everything to be kept in the same area; the rest of his clothes joining them and then those hands started to roam over his bare skin, caressing his muscles, pinching his nipples as he made some sweet sounds that Leorio _loved_ to hear, his lips moved to kiss his collar bone and the older man tilted his head back for more while his eyes fluttered close.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” he said, lips hoovering above his skin and those golden eyes looked at him, curious as to what this surprise could be. “But you’ll need to take my pants off to see what it is.”

 _That_ was interesting, he hadn’t been given any clues that there was going to be toys involved at some point, and usually when there was Leorio would hand him a box to see what he thought of it, or if he was being punished and was nicely tied up and blindfolded, he would have the magician guess what kind of toy was being used on him. The thought that this was a new toy that was on _him_ made him go hard, he couldn’t think what he was planning for him as he reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants, before going onto his knees to pull them off, not surprised that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear, as was now customary when they got together.

Now that he was completely naked and Hisoka threw his pants onto his own pile of clothes he turned to look up at him, blinking a few times as he noticed something wasn’t right. _That_ was clearly a silicone dildo, and yet it was exactly where Leorio’s own cock would be, and given that Hisoka knew his cock _very_ well, he knew it wasn’t that shape _or_ that colour. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t forget a cock that was dark blue with blue sparkles after all.

He began to stroke it, feeling the young man’s cock _inside_ the sleeve, and then he noticed something else on the underside of the toy, something that felt like suckers but weren’t actually doing anything, as well as feeling the delicate ridges and bumps on to and sides of it, making him lick his lips as he imagined what it would feel like _inside him_.

“You like it?” Leorio asked, feeling rather pleased with his purchase, he expected the man to like it, but he didn’t expect this kind of reaction.

Golden eyes remained on the cock sleeve, admiring the colour scheme as well as the feel of it, it was such a dramatic change to the toys that Hisoka himself owned, he continued to stroke the shaft lightly, Leorio was barely able to feel his touch through the silicon and then those eyes looked up at him.

“I want to suck it.”

There was a pause for a moment, with Leorio stunned that he would ask such a thing, not that he didn’t take him in his mouth normally, but when it was something new to play with? Hisoka didn’t have the patience to wait for it to be used on him. He nodded however, wanting to see how this would _feel_ with one one him, would it be different? Would he get _any_ sensations at all from it?

He moved forward, starting to nuzzle the toy near the base, before starting to kiss it all the way to the tip and back down again, before starting to lick at it, moving along the underside first so he had a better idea of the texture there, and then as he looked up, he began to suck at the tip of the toy, enjoying the flushed look on his face, knowing that he was getting him all hot and bothered even though he likely wasn’t feeling the sensations like he normally would, but he was looking intently at what he had been doing the whole time. He winced as his hair was pulled, moving him off the toy, though he grinned and moaned softly, the pain wasn’t that bad after all, and he did like it when Leorio was _rough_ with him.

“On the bed.”

The words weren’t as hard as they would normally be, he sounded rather breathless, but he did as commanded, crawling onto the bed, moving to lay down at the bunch of pillows that Leorio had put in place, likely what he thought was the perfect position for him. The younger man wasn’t far behind him, luckily it seemed that he was going to fuck him face to face, which meant he would see the toy in action as well as feeling it.

“Are you okay like this?”

Once he asked that question, a harmless question, Hisoka felt a warmth flow through him; the fact that he _still_ asked that question even after the first few times they had been together like this and he had simply scoffed at him for asking, after all he had been aiding him to dominate him, but the man just shrugged it off, and reminded him that it was his _duty_ as a dom to make sure that the sub was all right and comfortable. He wanted Hisoka to know that just because he got turned on by pain, it didn’t mean he had to endure it the whole time they were doing this, after all there was pleasurable pain, and then there was discomfort and pain. With Leorio wanting to make sure that he didn’t overstep the mark with him, even though they had a safe word, he knew that the older man wasn’t likely to use it.

He began to move his knees apart and closer to the older man’s body, though he moved them further back, to remind him just how flexible he was.

“You’re far too impressive.” Leorio complimented him, kissing him before he reached for the lube, and the magician shifted a little bit to get into a more comfortable position.

Yet instead of him beginning to tease at his entrance, putting a little bit of pressure there as he normally would, he just circled around the area slowly with his fingers, watching the reactions his lover made, hearing the soft gasps escape him before he finally moved to slowly slip a finger inside him, then he started to move it in and out until he felt relaxed enough to add another finger in.

His movements remained slow and steady, continuing to watch Hisoka as he bite his lip, the older man doing his best to contain the noises that were trying to escape him, and all of that was down to some simple teasing. The man was usually loud when they had sex, but clearly he never expected something so gentle to be a turn on for him. Yet as always when he and Leorio were together like this, he learned new things that he actually enjoyed; and he had thought he knew all about what he liked, what his turn on’s were, where his erogenous zones were; he worked him in a way that no one else had before, even though he was still so new to this world of kinks, he took his time to discover his erogenous zones, going about it slowly as he did so. It was where they had discovered that his nipples were one area, as well as his lower back, which were added onto his original knowledge of his thighs being his erogenous zone, and had wrongly assumed that was his only area.

Of course he couldn’t keep quiet for long, letting out a weak whine, his cock was aching for release as he was filled up with four fingers that were slowly twisting and turning inside him. Slowly he began to pull his fingers out, and then reached for the lube again, feeling those golden eyes watch him, but he kept to the original pace that he had created, even though he was wanting to just get on with it, he held back. He wanted Hisoka to enjoy this to the full, he knew _just_ how to make the man sweat after all, he knew exactly how to get under his skin and drive him wild; so he slowly stroked the lube onto the toy, adding more to make sure it would slide in and out of him without any issue, he then heard another whine as the man before him shifted again, clearly wanting the attention to be on _him_ once again.

With a small smile he looked at him, his face have beads of sweat just from the simple teasing he had given him. “Ready?” he asked as he moved into position, one hand on the cock sleeve to make sure it slide into him easily, and another moved to rest on Hisoka’s thigh.

“Yes, please.” those golden eyes were already glazed over, the gentle foreplay had the desired affect that the young man was after, and as he slowly pushed into him, hearing the man gasp and moan as he did so.

He tried to get him to move faster, but a firm squeeze of his toned thigh stopped him from doing anything more.

“Behave, _am_ the one who gets to decide when to speed things up, understand?” when there was no reply, he began to pull out, pausing before he was completely out of him. “Understand?” he repeated firmly.

“ _Yes… yes please… please...”_ he said without much thought, much to Leorio’s satisfaction, it was more fun to have Hisoka on the verge of breaking in such a way, a way that most people over looked, a way that everyone seemed to forget was the best way to deal with him. Even _he_ forgot about it, and they were lovers!

When the magician was like this with him, he was no longer Hisoka the magician, or even the _Grim Reaper,_ he was simply he kitsune, _his_ kitsune. He began to slowly slip back inside him, hearing him moan in appreciation as he did so, gasping as he felt those sharp nails dig into his thighs but he made no comment about it, after all Hisoka wasn’t actively hurting him, he just needed something, or _someone_ to hold onto while he was experiencing a totally knew sensation.

Once he was completely inside him, he stopped moving, letting him get used to the feeling, even though his kitsune simply wanted him to fuck him, yet he calmed down, the gentle squeezing of flesh beneath his fingers bringing him back to focus on the whole point of this. Leorio could very well stop this whole thing if he tried to rush it, or he could even have him being teased over and over again until he was on the verge of climax, only to pull away and allow him to calm down, then repeat the process over and over again until he was begging for him to fuck him however he desired.

Of course he had enjoyed it when it happened, being broken in such a delicious way, a way that no one else had done before, a way that only _he_ had been able to accomplish. Leorio wasn’t simply content in having Hisoka introduce him to the world of kink, he wanted to experience the different layers of it too, wanting to go from the basics and then move further into that realm, he was more than happy to aid him in his learning, for them both to experience new highs together, to see just how far there bond as sub and dom went.

“Hey.” Leorio leaned in to kiss him, and as the older man began to kiss him back, he began to slowly move in and out of him, letting him feel the ridges and bumps rub against him, causing him to moan into his mouth, pressing himself against him and he broke from the kiss. “Desperate?” he asked teasingly, though he continued to move slowly, seeing the flush of his lovers cheeks that were deeper than before, how his golden eyes were wide and his body was trembling. He so _close_ , and they hadn’t even begun to play for their regular length of time. “Answer me. Do you want to cum? Or will I just...” he began to slowly pull out of him again, the he heard the man whimper.

“ _Please… please… please fuck me… please...”_ Hisoka repeated, and Leorio began to slip into him once again, though moving at a faster pace than before, watching the man before him start to unravel in a way that no one else would likely ever get the pleasure of seeing.

Leorio had of course been informed about Hisoka’s previous _fucks_ as he liked to call them. None of them were true doms, and he ended up having to kill them, since they attempted to bribe him into paying them off, which wasn’t how Hisoka worked, he just wanted someone to fuck him, to dominate him, and though they had done their job to their personal level of satisfaction, he had gotten bored of them. None of them had pushed him to his limits, none of them ever got him _close_ to begging, they were _boring_ , which was why he ended it, and when they made their threats? He just killed them, no point in having them buzzing around him like flies, and he _knew_ they would keep coming back to bribe him.

He became louder now, moaning and grunting as he moved with him, moving to wrap his arms around his neck while Leorio’s hands firmly gripped his hips to keep control of the speed they were moving at.

“ _Fuck me… harder… please… please...”_ he began to plea, just what Leorio wanted to hear, as he trembled in his hold and he moved faster, he had obeyed him after all. _“Yes… oh fuck… yes...”_

He was so close, he knew it, and he moved a hand off his thigh to begin stroking him, because he wanted his kitsune to cum first.

“I wanna hear you.” he growled into his ear.

He gasped as he felt his climax begin to overwhelm him. _“Thank… you… Doctor.”_ he cried out as he came, coating both of their stomachs and Leorio’s hand, who kept thrusting into him, letting go of his cock as he chased his own climax now, finally filling him up, slowing down his thrusts.

“Good kitsune.” he managed to get out, kissing him and the other man returned it with such fever, like this was his way of grounding himself, moaning softly into him as he finally stopped thrusting into him.

They continued this ritual, kissing each other as they slowly came down from their highs, and Leorio began to slowly pull out of him, causing the older man to groan, missing the feeling of fullness and yet he still felt incredibly satisfied. He had been well fucked, and as Leorio moved to get a damp wash cloth he began to slowly bring his legs down onto the mattress, the other man gently wiped his face before moving to wipe the cum off his stomach and thighs.

“Was there a reason for this new toy” he finally asked, looking over at it, since Leorio took it off while getting the wash cloth, as well as drinks.

“Just something new, I didn’t want you to know about it.” the young man admitted with a small smile. “Besides it’s Valentines Day, why wouldn’t I do something a bit different?”

Hearing him say that, Hisoka chuckled, because in his mind this was a day meant for _lovers_ , for people who _actively_ cared for each other, as far as he was concerned they were simply fuck buddies there was nothing more to it than that. He know perfectly well that they were on opposite sides of life, he was always dancing with death, while Leorio was always healing people, trying to save them. What they were doing was simply fun.

“You certainly did my blueberry.” he pulled him down for another kiss. “And I want you to repeat the process too.”

Hearing him say that, Leorio wrapped his arms around him neck and smiled at him. “You know I will, and hopefully it will always be when you least suspect it.”

“Well I do like surprised.” he chuckled, pulling away from him to stretch, and Leorio moved to put the used wash cloth in the laundry basket. “So shall we go out for dinner? I will need to shower first.” he added, because he loved having sex before dinner, and he didn’t like feeling unwashed afterwards, it had always put a dampener on the meal, particularly when it was so intense like this. He grinned at him, lust returning to his eyes. “As will you.”

Leorio heard the tone, knowing what he was suggesting, and while he did want to have more pleasure from him, he was also getting rather hungry. “You go ahead, I’ll go after you.” he said with a nod, aware that he wouldn’t be at his best when he was hungry, he tended to be cranky, more irritable and he couldn’t be a good dom to Hisoka when he was like this. Not that the man minded, but that wasn’t the point, Leorio knew where he personally wanted to be when being a dom, and that was to always have control, being cranky and moody wasn’t what he wanted to be in that role.

“Okay.” with that said he moved off the bed and began to head towards the bathroom.

“Wait, did you book somewhere?” he realised that getting somewhere would be nearly impossible.

“Of course.”

“But… how?” Leorio thought over what Hisoka had _just_ said, he had been surprised by what he had come up with, had he missed a subtle clue? Had Hisoka known what he was planning all along?  
“I had a feeling we’d be late.” and then he walked away from him, with Leorio realising that he had been truthful, to an extent.

He _had_ known that he was planning something, but he didn’t know _what_ it was. It was certainly a skill that was unique to the man, and though he was disappointed that the surprise wasn’t a complete surprise, the man hadn’t been able to figure out _what_ he was going to do to him.

Yet that was what his kitsune was like, he realised as he began to strip the bed of the dirty sheets, replacing them with clean ones and put the comforter back over it. In that time Hisoka was back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair damp and he saw that his clothes were now neatly laid out on the bed, when Leorio moved for his turn, taking his clothes with him so they could just leave when he was done.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, they had a quiet meal and afterwards Hisoka walked Leorio back to his apartment building, kissing him gently on the lips before he headed back to Heavens Arena, had he not had a fight the next day, he would have been more than willing to stay the night, to have Leorio play with him some more.

Pushing away the thoughts of _how_ Leorio would play with him, _use_ him, he came to his door and saw that there was a small bouquet of red tulips with an unopened card. Picking them up he entered his apartment, putting the flowers down on the table and opened the card that had the picture of a jester with the card suits decorating his costume, the inside side of it simply said;

_from your Doctor_

He looked at the card and then the words inside again, biting his lip as he recalled how he had cried out the name for him earlier, smiling and then looked over at the tulips, knowing that there would be a meaning behind them. Leorio wasn’t the kind of man to just give someone something without any meaning behind it, at least not someone that he knew fairly well by now. So the magician unlocked his phone and looked up the meaning, of both the flower and the colour.

Once he saw what it was, he froze, looking over the words again and again. Because surely that wasn’t right, was it?

_Passion and deeply in love._

Leorio was _in love_ with _him_.

There was a whirlwind of emotions coming over him; shock, disgust, and then there was that warmth that wrapped around him again, the security that he would feel every time he was with the other man. How his heart always seemed to leap when he was around, when he would hold him he felt secure, he never bothered to think about ways to trick him into doing something for him, he hadn’t even attempted to figure out how to get him to become stronger and then have him actually _fight him_. The man looked out for him, every time he was insured in a fight at Heavens Arena and Leorio had seen the fight, or just clips of it, he would always send a message to him, asking if he was okay, and if he needed anything.

With every message that he got from him that was like that, that had that caring element to him, he felt a little more warmth towards him, feeling more at ease that someone actually did care for him in a way that wasn’t simply because he could be used for his own gain.

Yet how could a man like _himself_ know what love was? Was it even possible?

He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure what his feelings toward Leorio was now, but he knew that he didn’t view him as a simple fuck buddy any more, he realised that he probably hadn’t for a while now, but how was he to know that?

Taking a deep breath he took a picture of the card and flowers and sent a message to him.

_Thank you_


	2. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka needs to figure out what he feels towards Leorio, and of course he has plans for White Day for him. Something that is a bit different too.

As he opened his eyes blearily, he found his gaze going to the red tulips that he had been gifted last night by Leorio. He still didn’t know what to think, or even _feel_ about them, though he did know that what he felt towards the man had changed; not that he would be able to say _when_ that change had occurred; he no longer viewed him as a mere fuck buddy now.

Sitting up, he wiped his eyes and stretched, his mind trying to figure out what _were_ his feelings towards him? And were they on the same _level_ as Leorio’s? His thought drifted away from that however, moving to the memory of what happened last night and he smiled as he delved into the memory, the way the man had him begging, had teased him, and of course that new _toy_ that he used on him. Biting his lip, he remembered the sensations that flowed through him throughout the whole session, moaning as he did so before getting out of bed, after all he had a fight to go to. Not that it would be an exciting one, but he felt that this fighter might have _some_ potential.

As he got dressed, he considered everything that had happened with _him_ , how he felt towards the young man, how he always would find himself feeling _warm_ when he would look over at him with that _domineering_ look in his eyes, and though he would get excited at the look, it wasn’t to fight him, rather it was to have the younger man make him _submit_ to him, to have him do _whatever_ he wished to him, even if if was to just tied him up and kiss his body over and over again. He was happy to be used ruthlessly _or_ gently, a rare feat for his previous fuck buddies, given that Hisoka always liked being used _ruthlessly_ , he liked it when it was rough, and yet with him? It felt different.

He walked through the underground passage to get to the arena to fight his opponent, his mind returned to the tulips again, and he wondered if what he was feeling was similar to what Leorio was feeling, even though he had no idea what _love_ was meant to feel like, he didn’t have anything to compare it to.

As he began to consider it, he realised that although he compared Leorio to his previous fuck buddies, the man was obviously superior to them, he hadn’t even gotten _bored_ of him, even though they had been meeting each other for so long, and he never even _thought_ to leave him for someone more exciting either. He was happy to teach Leorio about kink, to discuss with him the roles they would play before each session, which sometimes resulted in them talking about the kinds of kinks that they were wanting to try out.

He walked out into the arena, with the crowds cheering, his gaze just looked at the fighter before him. He had potential, but would it be enough to let him live?

Leorio was open to the kinks that Hisoka wanted to try, he was willing to learn, and even test certain kinks that he wasn’t sure about and that Hisoka was more than happy to help him with.

Did that equal love?

Of course if Hisoka were to try and equal love to anything, it would have to be fighting.

Golden eyes widened as he realised that the feelings he had towards the young man were close to the feelings he had towards fighting.

As he walked out of the arena, with his opponent laying lifeless on the ground, the cried of the audience not even registering to his ears, he had barely paid _any_ attention to the fight, he just realised what he had to do, he needed to send a message to Leorio.

It had to be something unique, something that was very much _him_ in the message, and hopefully he would understand the meaning behind it.

As he entered his room, he looked throuhg his cards, finding the one he was after, with a smile slowly appearing on his face, he knew what he would do. He went to have a quick shower, to remove the make-up and wash his hair, before he got changed into more clothes. He would post the first card of many to him, after all he had asked to be left alone for the net month, since the student doctor was needing to study for exams and he didn’t want to be distracted by playing with Hisoka so often.

The magician understood and respected, which was why he was sending him the card instead, though the meaning wouldn’t be as obvious as flowers, but they were very much a way for _him_ to let the young man know how he felt towards him.

It just meant that Leorio would need to figure out what they meant.

Leorio had saved every _single_ playing card that had been sent to him, although there was no letter to say who sent them, he knew exactly who they were from, though he wasn’t entirely sure _why_ Hisoka was sending him these cards. He was assured however that these cards didn’t equal a threat, given that the magician usually used the Joker card, as well as the playing cards not being infused with nen to make them a more obvious threat.

Over the course of the month he had received six playing cards, and he knew there was a meaning behind the card that was being sent, since it was _always_ the same one, but he put it on the back burner since he needed to focus on studying, but now the exams were coming to an end and he was finally going to see Hisoka tonight, he decided to look into it.

As he was seated, looking through the information about certain card suits, scrolling until he found the one that his lover had sent him, and he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he smiled at what he was reading on the screen.

_Ace of Hearts_

_Breakthrough of feelings, a declaration of love_

Of course given that the man had sent him the card _six_ times in less than a month, and nothing was sent with just a week left until they saw each other again, he knew that the man wasn’t simply using the cards _alone_ to convey a message, but the number he sent him too.

_6_

_Unconditional love_

His heart began to flutter as he realised that this was Hisoka own unique way of admitting that he loved him too, a way to reply to Leorio’s flowers.

Now he wondered just what he would have planned for him tonight, since they were no longer _fuck buddies_ any more, not after they had both admitted their love for each other. Though he knew that since it had been a month when they had last seen each other, Hisoka would likely want to do something _fun_ tonight, the man loved attention after all, and who better to give him that attention than his _favourite_ dom? Of course Leorio was looking forward to it as well, he needed to unwind, to _relax_ after all the intense studying he had been doing.

Leaving his apartment, he headed over to Heavens Arena, getting access to the high ranked fighters area on the 200th floor, before taking the floor masters private elevators to go up to Hisoka’s floor, and it was just as well that the man gave him a key for it.

As he was going up, he wondered again what his plans were, given that the man had asked if _he_ would be able to take charge this time; a rare request since he usually preferred Leorio being in control; which meant that the magician had a plan, likely something that Leorio had said that he wanted to try at some point, which would have meant that Hisoka would _have_ to be in control. Though Hisoka had explained that just because he would be a bottom, it didn’t mean that he was _submissive_ , and the same vice-versa, Leorio could still be in control over this, but he would see what he had planned, because it might actually be nice to not be in control all the time.

He knocked at the door, and as the door opened Hisoka was hidden, though he walked in, not commenting on it, but once the door was shit and he had removed his shoes, he looked over and just stared at him.

Hisoka wasn’t dressed in his usual outlandish outfits, he wasn’t even naked as he liked to do every so often when Leorio would come round, instead he was wearing a latex nurses outfit. White, with the universal plus sign on the chest, wearing the old fashioned nurses hat, the white stockings that accentuated his toned _muscular_ legs, along with his white peep toe heels, his lips were a dark red and his eyes had sharp winged eyeliner, and while he was looking over his nurse, pleasantly stunned at what he was seeing, unable to believe that his lover had dressed up like this for _him_ , Hisoka moved his close to kiss his lips, pressing himself against him, letting him know just how aroused he was.

“You have a plan?” he asked, breaking off the kiss, wondering what was going to happen tonight, and did he ever suggest a kink that was related to nursing?

He moaned and kissed him again, while his hands began to pull off Leorio’s jacket, then then unbutton his shirt, which he allowed, but once he felt those hands go to his waist he pulled away from him again.

“What are you doing?” he asked again, pulling away from him slightly, he just wanted an answer.

“Let me do this.” there was no demand in his voice, in fact to Leorio it sounded more like he was _pleading_ with him to let him have his way in this.

There was no reason for him to be weary, after all Hisoka had been the one to immerse him into the world of kinks, he was the one who had moulded him into becoming the dom that he loved after all, so why _shouldn’t_ he trust him in this? He smiled and nodded, which resulted in his nurse going onto his knees and taking off his pants completely, before pushing him against the wall and then he began to kiss his thighs lightly, which caused Leorio to gasp.

Hisoka had been on his knees before him previously, though he never bothered with the teasing, his mouth would be busy doing something else. He shifted a little as his nurse began to move close to the base of his cock, his nose starting to nuzzle around his pubic hair, breathing in his scent before he began to take him into his mouth, and gently suck on his cock, while Leorio’s hands moved down to start tugging on his hair, desiring him to do more than just going slow.

The nurse smiled as he felt his lover tremble, once his cock was fully inside his mouth, he began to hollow his cheeks to add more pressure, causing the man the moan loudly and begin to thrust into his mouth while pulling his hair with more force than usual. He moaned then, added to the sensations going through his lovers cock, though his own was wanting attention too, straining against the tight latex skirt he was wearing, but he ignored it, wanting to keep his focus on his doctor instead. He wanted to him _all_ the attention, he could wait.

“Oh… _shit…_ Hisoka… am gonna...” was all the young man was able to say, as his lover started to caress his tightening balls, and he cried out, bucking into his face as he came.

Not that the nurse had any issues with it, swallow the cum up like it was water, licking him clean and looking up at him at he removed his mouth from his cock. Leorio looked down at him, seeing how he had messed up his hair, the hat he had been wearing had fallen off, his make-up was slightly smudged too.

It was the hottest thing that Leorio had seen in a while, though he knew that with Hisoka, this wasn’t going to be the last time he saw something like this either.

His lover stood up and moved in close, nuzzling his neck, and Leorio realised how the tables had turned, normally _Hisoka_ was the one naked, it made him wonder what he was up to, what kind of kink was going to happen now?

Once he caught his breath the nurse lead him to the bed, where there was a box and a bottle of lube laying there, he picked up the rectangular box and opened it, showing Leorio a selection of metal rods of various thickness, with some having nodules on them.

Now it made complete sense as to why Hisoka was dressed up like this, but he needed to make sure just _what_ he was planning, because he couldn’t remember the man ever mentioning anything like this before.

“On you?”

“No, on _you_.” he corrected him, though as he saw the uncertain look in his eyes, he sighed to himself, he had been _certain_ that sounding was something the man had wanted to try out. Had he mistaken him? Had he actually wanted to try it out _on him_?

“Are you...” Leorio started to ask, though his nurse moved onto the bed, pouting slightly as he did so, clearly he had accidentally put a wrench in his plans, but it appeared he was willing to have the rod used on him instead.

As he moved to lie back on the bed, he looked up at him. “I was rather hoping that I could play with _you_ for once.”

“Heh, you just did.” he reminded him gently, and Hisoka began to take off the dress he was wearing, slowly moving to pull the zip down.

Leorio looked at him, unable to believe that he was lucky enough to have this man as his lover, this fierce fighter that so many people were weary and fearful of, was here with _him_ , he was _his_ lover, he choose to be with him, to beg for his touch, his body, _everything_. And he would be willing to do whatever Hisoka wanted to try, because he trusted him, he _loved_ him, he now knew that he loved him too. Not just because of the playing cards he had sent him, but also that right now he was willing to have him use the sounding rods on him instead, even though it appeared he wasn’t that interested in it, but he would do it _for_ him.

Why would he deny him this? After all it was a kink that _he_ wanted to try out.

He leaned over his nurse, stopping him from unzipping the dress any further, and those golden eyes looked up at him in surprise.

“And those are brand new?” he asked, even though _everything_ Hisoka bought was brand new, he still wanted to be sure.

“And they have been sanitised too.” the older man informed him, wondering how Leorio was going to do it, and he shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable, those brown eyes watched him it and he _knew_ that he was nervous, not that anyone else would realise it of course, unless you had been around him as intimately as Leorio had.

“And you are all right with me doing this?” he wasn’t going to go through with it, but he did want to see if Hisoka would agree to it anyway.

“Of course.”

There was barely a _hint_ of hesitation in his tone, but it was there, yet Leorio had a suspicion that if he were to use the rods on him, he would enjoy it. After all he hadn’t been overly keen with Leorio exploring his body to see where his erogenous zones were, he had been confident that it was just in one place, only to learn that he had a few more than he was lead to believe.

“Good, so you know what to do right?” he asked and noticed his golden eyes became wide at the sudden change in coarse, how _he_ was now in charge again and he slowly sat up. “It would be a shame if you didn’t do it, after all you know the technique.”

Hearing him say that, his nurse brightened, realising that with it being White Day, _of course_ Leorio would agree to go through with it. He moved to the side so that Leorio could lie down, though he had him sit up slightly, having plenty of pillows behind his back to have him prompt up, so he could see just what was being done to him.

Were he to say that he wasn’t nervous, it would be a lie, he was incredibly nervous, but he was excited in equal measure. His nurse began to pour some lube onto his cock, making sure he was nice and hard for him, and added some extra lube at the tip, which resulted in his flinching away. Though he simply hummed and leaned over to kiss his lips, a reassurance that everything would be _fine_.

“I didn’t think you were so sensitive.” he teased, watching his young lovers face begin to flush, and he moved back down, trying to get comfortable but it was rather difficult due to the skirt he was wearing.

“Am not usually in this position.” he gave the nurse a rather pointed look, though the older man merely chuckled.  
“Hmm, true, it’s more fun being in the position you’re in now.” Hisoka admitted, looking him over carefully before he moved to look at the metal rods, picking up two of them to compare while Leorio looked at him and the rods, his eyes wide.

“Aren’t they… too big?” he asked wearily, considering using his safe word, which he hadn’t needed to use in a long time, but right now he wasn’t sure how confident he was with Hisoka of all people doing this to him.

“Oh no.” his nurse noticed how he paled and he leaned over to kiss him once more. “Think of it being the same width as a catheter, it won’t be uncomfortable I promise.” he assured him, though Leorio couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about it.

Hisoka began to slowly press the rod against the slit of his cock, and he reached out to stop him, he wasn’t ready. Those golden eyes looked over at him, leaning over to kiss him again, asking a question that he never expected to hear from the man.

“Would you like me to stop?”  
He took a breath, because he wanted to try this, it was a kink that he was interested in, and this weariness was the same feeling he had felt when Hisoka had asked him to dominate him the first time they were together like this. He trusted him, they had done so much together, and the man had trusted him with so many kinks that he had wanted to try out after all.

“No, no it’s fine.” he said softly.

“Are you sure? We can do something else.” he offered, and this time Leorio leaned up to kiss him.

“No, sorry, it’s just me over thinking. You can keep going.” he tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it didn’t work.

“You are uncomfortable. We don’t need to continue.” Hisoka started to move the rod away from his cock and move away from him.

“But...”

“There is no fun to be had if one of us isn’t enjoying themselves.” he reminded him, and while Leorio agreed with him, he knew that Hisoka enjoyed _everything_ he did to him, even when he was a bit uncertain about it, he would go along with it anyway to simply try it out.

“Hisoka, am just nervous, and you would be too.”

“Perhaps.” he lied, though the young man knew that they _both_ would have been on the same boat when it came to this, the only difference was that Hisoka would have kept going. “Though it’s still a matter of trust. You aren’t asking me to stop, you aren’t even using your safe word, but your body is saying _no_.”

Leorio pulled him down, so he could caress his cheeks, and kiss his lips lightly. “That’s not it, I’ve seen how people put a catheter in, but this is for pleasure and...”

“How about a deal then?” he offered, after they had kissed each other lightly again and again on the lips, just to calm both of them down.

“What kind of deal?” he was curious about this offer that the man was going to make him.

“Am sure you will like it.” he smiled at him, rubbing his nose against his own and moved to sit back up. “Allow me to do this to you, and then you can do the same to me.”

“Huh? Really?” the young man was surprised at this offer, after all he hadn’t appeared too keen about it earlier, but the man was always up for trying new things, even if he wasn’t sure he would like it.

“You have my word.”

He scoffed at that, but he knew that Hisoka would behave for him when the time came for the tables to be turned, particularly when it was this kind of play, so he nodded. “All right.”

Now his nurse returned to pay close attention to his cock again, adding a bit more lube before pouring a little bit more onto the rod again, and then as he held his lover’s cock, he began to push the rod into him.

Leorio gasped as the metal rod slowly slide inside him, the coolness was something completely different to anything he had ever experienced before, and Hisoka looked up at him with concern, but the young man simply nodded at him to continue, which he did but he kept looking up to make sure that he was all right with it.

It was a slow process, one that Leorio couldn’t believe was actually happening to him, the coolness was completely different to what he expected, it was a different sensation to being fucked.

As soon as he saw the rod was inside him, with just the hook decorating the tip of his cock, and Hisoka left him alone, allowing him to get used to the feeling.

“How is it?”  
“I… I don’t know. It’s not uncomfortable. It’s… odd I guess, kind of nice, with the cool metal.” he admitted, but he wasn’t sure what he was trying to really point out, it was something unique about having something _inside_ his cock and that was there for pleasure, but he couldn’t describe it.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to his cock, which was rather unusual for him, though Leorio was usually in control as a dominant, and Hisoka would be either acting like a brat and taunting him, or begging for something more from him.

“Yea.” he didn’t mind it now, if anything he was excited for what would happen now.

His nurse leaned down to kiss him again, starting to stroke him as he did so, and the young man had to break off the kiss to gasp as the sensation coming over him, the feeling of the rod inside him as Hisoka was stroking him.

His breath quickened as Hisoka pulled away and started to slowly move the rod in and out of him, at the same time as stroking him. He began to groan loudly, the rod was going deep and he could sweat that it felt like his prostate was being pressed every time he moved the rode back in.

“Fuck...” he moaned out, while golden eyes looked over him, a pleased smile on his face. “Faster… please Hisoka.”

It was rare to hear _him_ beg, not that his nurse minded of course, he did what he was asked to do, after all why would he _not_ pleasure his dom in such a way?

Yet seeing how his lover was reacting to it, clearly enjoying it, he wondered what it would feel like in him too, if Leorio was willing to try this out, was willing to trust _him_ with this, then he could do it too couldn’t he?

Just thinking about how this man, his _dom_ , trusted him, made him feel a little bit breathless. After all, most people who were smart would know that they should never trust a man like _him_ , and yet here was this incredibly smart man, a doctor in training, who trusted him in a way that no one else would.

He knew that he would never get this kind of closeness, this kind of bond from anyone else.

Stroking him faster, knowing that he was so close to cumming, and he slowly pulled the rod out of him completely, as Leorio cried out, shuddering before him and he leaned down, taking his cock into his mouth, lapping up all the cum that began to spurt out of him, while he continued to stroke him until there wasn’t a drop left. The two men locked eyes on each other, one might have been a top and the other a bottom during this, but it was obvious that the roles of dom and sub hadn’t changed at all.

Hisoka had, after all, just spent his time pleasuring Leorio, and he hadn’t even demanded any attention for himself. Leorio just leaned back into the pillows, feeling incredibly satisfied.

“Fuck.”

His nurse had left the bed to get a damp cloth, along with a drink, something that he _knew_ Leorio made sure was always on hand for him. He handed the young man the can, before moving to start gently cleaning him up and then sitting next to him.

“Thanks.” was all he could say, taking another sip of his drink.

“Will you be able to play with _me_?” he asked softly, clearly unsure if his dom would have the stamina to do so or if he would just need to get himself off.

Though it wasn’t an issue if he had to do it himself, he just always enjoyed with how Leorio played with him, though with how he was feeling right now, he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Have I ever let you down before?” chuckling Leorio put the can onto the bedside table and stretched. “I gotta say, I think I want you to do that to me every so often.” he admitted, looking over at the rods and Hisoka smiled, pleased that he was going to get to play with him like that more often. “But would _you_ actually want them to be used on you at some point?”

He nodded, though right now he just wanted some fast attention, he was leaking, he could feel the wetness on the latex of the skirt, he didn’t have the patience now to get Leorio back to hardness again, and he felt like just jerking himself off, that’s how close he felt to cumming.

“How do you want it?”

That caught him off guard, since Leorio _knew_ how he liked to be taken. Then he wondered if perhaps the man would want him to get off with one of his many dildos, but as he looked at him, his eyes widened and he licked his lips. It seemed he was wrong, his dom was ready to go.

“Shouldn’t you be telling _me_?” he teased him.

Hearing those words, Leorio pushing him onto his hands and knees, reaching underneath him to start unzipping the nurse outfit that he was wearing and pulled it off without him having to move. He knew that the one zip costume was going to be useful.

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Leorio reached for the lube and so he reached behind himself, spreading himself for him.

“Eager aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” he admitted without any shame, because he was _incredibly_ turned on, so much so in fact that he was surprised that he hadn’t cum at the same time as Leorio had when he was playing with him.

“And what _do_ you want?”

Really, he should have known that the man would tease him like this, even though he hadn’t cum at all during the rest of the play, though tempted to misbehave, he reminded himself that were Leorio to tease him for a long time, and he would cum regardless of if he wanted to or not.

“I want you.” he was just making it worse for himself, knowing that he should be _begging_ for him to fuck him, but he couldn’t, not yet.

“ _How?”_ he growled and it was that _tone_ of his that caused the magician to shiver, his cock to twitch and leak a bit more.

“However you want me.” he replied, because any position would work for him, so long as he fucked him that was all that mattered.

“All right.” with that said, the young man began to stretch him out, taking his time and being sure to avoid touching his prostate, even though Hisoka would try to thrust onto his hand, he would just pull out and spank him, making him moan softly. “Behave.”  
_“Please...”_ he whined, uncaring now, he just wanted him inside him, he wanted him to _fill him_ and to make him cum, to remind him what a brilliant dom he was.

“Please what?” he had a teasing smile on his lips, not that Hisoka could see from his new position, his head on the pillow while his ass was in the air.

“ _Hmm, fuck me doctor.”_

He always knew the right thing to say, Leorio got into position and began to brutally thrust into him, all the while Hisoka moaned in utter pleasure, moving with him, finally getting his prostate hit over and over again, mentally praising his lover over how good he was, for making him feel like this, for making him feel so _many things_.

“You going to cum?” he leaned over to grunt into his ear, while Hisoka panted, digging his nails into the sheets beneath him, his body was tight, his balls were ready to let go of everything he had been saving up. “Well _nurse?_ Are you going to cum for your _doctor?_ ”  
_“Hah, oh yes… yes doctor I…. I...”_ without another word, those golden eyes rolled back as he let out a loud moan, his body trembling beneath his lover as he finally got to cum, feeling Leorio filling him up not long after, grunting as he did so, causing him to moan even louder, while his dom praised him for being such a _good_ nurse to him.

Slowly Leorio began to remove himself from him, leaving the bed to get some damps wash cloths and began to tenderly clean his sub, wiping away the remaining make-up that was now smeared over his face, before taking the other cloth to wipe away the cum off his thighs and cock. As he did so, he had him lie on his back and began to kiss him, praising him for what he did, before feeling those slightly rough hands start to caress his face, bringing him close for a proper kiss, a kiss that was deep, long and full of passion that neither had experience towards another person before. At least, not like _this_.

“I want to try it out next time.” he admitted softly, glancing over at the box of rods that were still on the bed before looking at Leorio who merely chuckled.

“Of course, I’ll do that for you.” he assured him, brushing his hair off his face.

“I’ll get another set, so it’s more… personal.”

“Huh? But...” he started, before reminding himself that this was _Hisoka_ , of course he’d want to find a set that would look dramatically different to the one that he had gifted him. “So was this okay for you?” he was curious, because usually they would _both_ cum a good few times during their play, yet Hisoka had managed to hold himself back.

“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that? After all this was all for you.” he pulled him close, and Leorio knew that he was going to be the little spoon tonight as he snuggled into him.

“Yea, it was… incredible. But am not sure am ready to try a different size just yet.” he admitted, feeling him kiss the top of his head.

“There is no need to rush.”

“Although that costume… that’s new. I didn’t think you’d be into that kind of thing.”

“Well a good doctor needs to good nurse.” he replied easily.

“Yea, yea they do.” brown eyes looked up at him. “Thank you, I… didn’t think that you would do one of my kinks like that...”

“You’re welcome.” he kissed him gently and nuzzled his nose again. “Sleep. I can imagine it has been a while since you’ve slept properly.”

He nodded. “Been too long.” he admitted and closed his eyes, his hand holding Hisoka’s close to his chest before he fell asleep, his submissive watching over him.

There was a rare look in those golden eyes, a soft look, as he moved to tenderly kiss his forehead as he thought of all the things they had done together, all the things they could _do_ together, regarding kinks and outside it too.

“Love you Leorio.” the words were spoken softly, they were words that he was fully aware that he wouldn’t be able to say to his lover if he had been awake.

Yet he had shown his love for him many times when they were together, during their play, when he sent him the playing cards, all of that were messages so he didn’t _need_ to say those words to him. Even as he thought of that, he knew that some day he might very well have to push himself out of this comfort zone and say those words to him, and have him _believe_ that he meant them too.

“ _Love you too Hisoka..”_ Leorio mumbled in his sleep, moving to wrap his arms around his lover and finally the magician relaxed.

His lover knew how he felt towards him, which was reassuring. He didn’t have to say those words, they told each other how much they cared for each other in different ways, him being submissive, him gifting his dom with things in relation to their play, or even just going out for dinner. The love they had wasn’t like all the cliché romances that were in the media, or even what some people would _pretend_ was normal.

The words meant nothing if there was no action behind them, and the actions they showed each other was enough to make it clear just how much they cared for each other.


End file.
